


Fever Pitch

by supermel_returns



Series: VMB IV [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sorry not sorry about the length lol, this is just gratuitous smut y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermel_returns/pseuds/supermel_returns
Summary: Ever since they had parted ways a few days back - after their cruelly short time together in the Basilisk, his inopportune black out, and the Aldecaldos moving camp - V was grasping at straws to come out with an excuse to get Panam to come see him in the city. The intensity of his time with Panam in the Basilisk caused after effects to trickle down his spine and dance across his nerves still a few days later. So, he concocted the perfect date night for them and invited the nomad for a night out on the town so they could both relax and work off some of their... pent-up tension.Part of my “Outsider No More” multi chap fic universe.
Relationships: Panam Palmer/V
Series: VMB IV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194701
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	Fever Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This one shot ended up being like... way longer than I ever expected it being. I started writing it and it started taking itself places, and all I could do was being along for the ride lol. I seriously considered breaking this up into two parts, but I persevered and decided it worked best as a full one-shot. I totally meant for this to be Porn without Plot, but now it's ended up having plot attached. I can't stress enough that this story is just an excuse for smut between our favorite thirsty couple.
> 
> This fits into my "Outsider No More" multichapter fic (this scene being mentioned in Chapter 1) as a flashback to a part of my V and Panam's past. For those of y'all that follow ONM, I plan to have an update coming out soon! I wanted to get this out and published first so I could spend more time focusing on that story; my ADHD won't let me write two stories at once ugh. I sincerely appreciate your patience!
> 
> Without further adu, please enjoy!

_ C’mon, V, just fucking do it. _

Why was it so damn hard just to press “call”?

It wasn’t like this was his first foray at asking someone out on a date. Though, truth be told, this definitely was his first time asking someone out on a date with someone who had carved out a spot for themselves in his heart from day one. Someone who really meant something to him.

Panam Palmer.

Ever since they had parted ways a few days back - after their cruelly short time together in the Basilisk, his inopportune black out, and the Aldecaldos moving camp - V was grasping at straws to come out with an excuse to get Panam to come see him in the city. With her new duties as co-chief of the clan, any phone conversations they did engage in tended to be cut short by something, or the calls always ended up happening late at night when one or both of them was too exhausted to have any semblance of a real conversation.

Plus, if V was being completely honest with himself, he had the worst case of blue balls in his fucking life. The intensity of his time with Panam in the Basilisk caused after effects to trickle down his spine and dance across his nerves still a few days later. It was fucking killing him. 

Over and over in his head, he kept seeing Panam’s face twisted in ecstasy above him, below him. He could feel the echoes of her pleasure warping with his own through the neural link, remember the sound of her broken gasps in the tight space of the Basilisk; remember how her smooth skin felt under his calloused hands; remember the feeling of his cock buried deep in the closest thing he had felt to heaven in his life. 

Masturbation didn’t do a damn thing to quell the raging fire in V’s belly after leaving the nomad, nor did it do anything to cure his “issue”. He even tried to take out his pent up energy out on some gangoons that he had been hired to take care of - all to no avail. It just got him even more pent up since after the bloodlust wore off; all he could think about was cooling off with Panam. He knew the only thing that would truly help him was a night to rectify what they couldn’t finish in the Basilisk.

“Maybe also treat her to a night on the town to de-stress, you fuckin’ horn dog. She may be a nomad, but she still is a lady who might like a little ‘wine and dine’ before being fucked into oblivion.” 

Despite hearing his voice so many times a day, it still didn’t stop the utter surprise of seeing Johnny appear out of nowhere. V wasn’t sure if he ever would get used to it. He shot a look at the steady, but flickering, image of Johnny in front of him in the middle of his apartment. 

“Look who’s talking, rockerboy. I’ve seen enough of your memories t’know you’ve never extended the same courtesy to your women,” V retorted with a snort. Johnny just casually leaned back on the edge of his couch with a small shrug, proceeding to light a virtual cigarette. 

“Yeah, well, what can I say? All the ladies wanted a piece of this cock, no wine or dine needed.” A smug smirk crossed the rocker’s face at that as he inhaled a huge puff of smoke. “You, however, don’t have the same blessings as me. You gotta use that silver tongue a bit first, ease her into it. Spitfires like her - she might want it but won’t admit it ‘till you break her down.”

V hated to admit it, but Johnny had a point. He lived in his head after all and had a front row seat to everything he had ever experienced. Panam had already stated she relied on impulses, but yet, made it clear she wasn’t in this for a quick rough and tumble - she wanted more. Granted, that was before they found themselves in the... situation they were in currently. V wasn’t sure it was quite time to say they were input/output with each other, but they sure as hell weren’t seeing other people and were in some sort of... relationship? Neither of the stubborn pair was entirely fond of labels, so it had been hard to discern what exactly to call Panam when he spoke about her with others. All he knew was that she quickly was becoming one of the most important people in his life.

Part of him idly wondered if she would be pissed off if he ever did ask for a late night booty call. 

No, no, no. There would be time for that later.

V, resolute in his decision, restarted his task of looking at his phone to make a call. Panam’s contact page still sat proudly on display, waiting for action. Without another second of hesitation, he initiated the call and moved to sit on his couch to look more relaxed than he actually was.

The all too familiar Aldecaldo’s logo flashed for a moment before the call picked up, but no Panam appeared on the holo.

He heard an abrupt, distant crash and a quick curse.

“Augh! Fuck, damnit. Hold on!” More rustling, cursing and a few crashes happened before the object of his affection popped into view. 

Panam was as disheveled as the situation around her sounded. A few of her dreads had slipped out of her bun, sweat trickled down the side of her face, and there were signs of motor oil on parts of the upper half of her body that was visible - both skin and jumpsuit. V couldn’t help the wide smile that crossed his face at the sight. Despite looking disheveled as all hell, to him she couldn’t look more beautiful.

_ Damn I’m deeper in this than I thought. _

“You think?” V willfully shoved Johnny out of his mind and moved his attention back to Panam, who had finally caught her breath.

“Sorry, V! Your call scared the shit out of me! I was in the middle of tuning up the Basilisk. What’s up? You usually don’t call this early.” Panam was clearly still out of breath and catching up with the situation. Her eyes widened suddenly after she seemingly realized what she had said. “N-not that I don’t want you calling me! It’s just-”

“Pan, it’s okay, I know whatcha meant,” V said with a chuckle, interrupting her thought before she could ramble herself into a tizzy. He honestly hadn’t been aware of the time before calling and took a moment to glance at the clock. 

9:47am. 

She really wasn’t kidding; he hardly ever was even awake before 11am most days. 

Panam let out a sigh of relief at V’s interjection. She shook her head at herself briefly with a small laugh.

Taking a moment to compose himself again, he took a breath and continued, “I was calling because one, I miss you - pretty bad.” V could see the blush start to bloom on Panam’s cheeks over the holo, “So I wanted t’see you and hear you. Second, kinda related to my first point, I wanted to... take you out. Y’know, take you somewhere for dinner, maybe some drinks, anything you want, as long as I can steal you away from the desert for the night.” He carefully watched for her reaction as he spoke since he knew while she wasn’t one for words, her body language spoke loud enough to compensate. 

Mostly, Panam carried a look of thinly veiled surprise. Her eyebrows were slightly raised, her eyes a bit narrowed as she seemingly was trying to read V’s own expression. Yet, her body language was still completely relaxed, so that was a good sign. After a few more moments of her scanning him, she exhaled a long, exaggerated sigh with a smile.

“You are too damn smooth for your own good, do you know that?” She teased, her smile now reaching her eyes, “Only you could think that trying to seduce a nomad with a night in the city would be a good idea.” 

V sheepishly scratched his head. Was she just playing with him like always or was this really a bad idea? 

As if reading his mind, Panam piped up, “Of course I’ll go out with you, you gonk. I’ve missed you too.” V couldn’t stop the heat that spread across his body at her words or the giant grin that crossed his face.

“Yes! Great! Does tonight work?” He asked, almost with too much enthusiasm. Panam chuckled; V locked the sound of her joy into his brain to keep forever. He always wanted to hear that beautiful laugh. 

“Keep your pants on, cowboy. Yes, tonight will work.”

“Pick you up at say... 6:00pm? Give us enough time to drive back into the city?”

“What am I gonna tell the camp when you come for me, hmm?” She knew exactly what the answer was, but was immensely enjoying seeing V squirm. 

“Tell ‘em... uh....” V didn’t know why he felt so flustered trying to answer this question when he knew exactly what it was: a date. Before he could stumble out an answer, he heard more joyous laughter from Panam. Her smile was radiant over the holo now and V thought he would seriously turn into a puddle of goo soon at how fucking beautiful she was. Whatever divine being out there that blessed him with this woman would forever get his thanks. 

“Calm down, lover boy, I was just messing with you. 6:00pm is perfect,” she said softly, adoration clear in her voice and in her gaze - the gaze she reserved for him. 

Unable to help himself, V did a physical fist pump, earning another round of laughter from the nomad.

“Perfect. I’ll be there at 6:00pm sharp. Best bring anything you might want for tomorrow... you won’t be able to go home tonight after I’m done with you...” V trailed off, a mischievous smirk on his face. Now Panam was the one caught off guard, which was made obvious by her wide smile and laughing dropping abruptly, her eyes nearly flying out of her head and the sound of nearly tools crashing to the ground. She wasn’t given a chance to respond before V piped up again with, “See you then!” and ended the call.

V knew he would either come to regret what he just did or have it create the effect he was looking for. Maybe even both. Either way, it was time to plan and prepare himself and his apartment for his evening with Panam. It surely would be a night to remember, he thought to himself. 

* * *

Luckily for V, his call had the effect he desired - and then some. After all, he hadn’t been the only one with unresolved sexual tension after their ride in the Basilisk.

Panam’s face burned with a hot blush as she attempted to recompose herself. The blush quickly spread to most of her top half, with a different kind of warmth spreading in her belly and lower. Her hands shook involuntarily as she collected her scattered tools, all while ignoring the mischievous smirk that was ever present on Mitch’s face. While he may not have been privy to the conversation, it didn’t take an idiot to realize he caught on quickly through reading the woman’s reaction to said call.

She continued to pointedly ignore Mitch and scramble away before he could interrogate her mercilessly. Panam cursed her body for reacting so intensely to mere words coming from V on the other line. This was not normal for her, not one bit. Normally, she was the one to leave people flustered - not the other way around.

While she wouldn’t consider herself promiscuous, Panam also was no saint. She blossomed nicely as a young woman, gaining her the attention of numerous possible suitors starting as early as her late teens. It became clear to her quickly that she enjoyed the attention she received, too. She typically wasn’t one for a one-night stand, but she wasn’t completely resistant to them. During her brief stint in Night City, it was common for her to end her night blissfully drunk, and sometimes that included enjoying the pleasures of a warm body to keep the loneliness from overwhelming her. As long as she didn’t have to fall asleep alone.

Above all else, no matter what, Panam always was in control. She knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted to achieve it; how to engineer a situation so that she had her partner wrapped around her little finger.

And she liked it that way.

But with V, just with a fucking  _ sentence,  _ everything she thought she knew and wanted out of her sex life was completely upended. Panam always had the feeling that he was far from vanilla and most likely enjoyed certain… proclivities in the bedroom. A good portion of this feeling had been confirmed one day when he nonchalantly was able to recommend which male strip club Carol should go in the city based on what kind of eye candy she was looking for, which nearly had the Panam and the other vets present spitting out their beverages. V had just shrugged and said knowing was just a side effect of living in Night City, but she knew better. 

Panam took a deep breath as she entered her tent and flung herself down onto her cot, paying no mind to her soiled clothing. She had far more pressing issues on her mind. What would she wear? Wait, why was she even giving a fuck about what she was going to wear? This was V after all; even with his corpo background, the man would be happy wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt every day. On the same spectrum, she was sure he couldn’t give a rats ass what she wore either. Yet, there was a small part of her that couldn’t ignore the bit of excitement that was stirred up by thinking of how the usually  _ too cool for school  _ merc would react to seeing her in a different outfit than her usual getup.

Deciding it wasn’t best to dwell too long on the dilemma, Panam hauled herself back off of the cot and started to gather items from around the tent. Once she was satisfied with the pile of odds and ends in her arms, she shoved it all into a free duffel bag. She had managed to scrounge up a change of clothes, a few toiletries because she  _ definitely  _ was going to take advantage of that city shower in his apartment, and a couple of other items that she may have needed.

Familiar hoots and bouts of laughter started to become ever louder as Panam finished her task. Something in her gut told her that she knew exactly what the rambunctious group was hollering about - and there was a reason why it was nearing closer to her tent much too quickly. 

She attempted to employ some of the stealth skills she had picked up from V- the sneaky bastard - to seek solace away from her tent, which seemingly was about to be the next site of World War III if she were to remain present. Before she could second guess herself, Panam skidded out of her tent and attempted to make a beeline to her Thorton. If she had to, she would literally hide in her truck all day in order to avoid the ensuing torment from her so-called “family”. 

Be it her luck or lack thereof, a loud voice pinned her down in her tracks.

“‘Ey, Panam, yer gonna start a fire behind ya with how fast yer takin’ off!” Panam couldn’t stop the scowl from crossing her face as the owner to the voice made himself present shortly after.

Cassidy’s shit-eating-grin came into view, an ever-present cigarette hanging casually in between his fingers. It didn’t take long for the rest of the vets to come into her line of sight, all wearing the same smirk on their faces that Mitch was wearing when she escaped from him not too long before. Panam’s eyes narrowed at the group, turning her expression into a scowl.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Panam responded defiantly. The feeling of being pinned had quickly vanished as she shook off the unwanted attention she had attracted. She was thankful it hadn’t taken her longer to rebound from being caught off guard by V’s call or else the ensuing attack would’ve been merciless.

Using her shoulder, Panam moved past the small group and continued to her Warhorse. The sound of crunching dirt and sand trailing behind her told her they would not be so easily dismissed. 

“Heard something juicy ‘bout you takin’ off for the night? The city slicker finally grow the balls to actually ask you out?” Carol’s accented voice was the first to call out to the rapidly retreating woman. She continued to act as if she didn’t hear anything spoken from the group. Her Thorton was in sight and the sweet feeling of freedom was almost near.

The group didn’t relent; in fact, they started to jog so they could meet up with Panam. The younger nomad leveled a daunting glare at all of them as they surrounded her precious truck; there was no way she was getting out of this one. She knew the group well enough to know this strike tactic of theirs. While they may have been laughing and smirking in that moment, she also knew they were also about to act like protective older siblings very shortly.

Not deterred by Panam’s silence, Mitch piped up, “I dunno ‘bout you guys, but I say it’s ‘bout damn time y’all spent some time together that didn’t involve train chases, blowing EMPS, Basilisks… y’know, some down time.”

“Tch, Panam wouldn’t know how to sit still long enough to enjoy downtime if it came an’ bit her in the ass,” Bobby chuckled, speaking for the first time, typical for the quieter Aldecaldo veteran. This ruse was enough to provoke Panam to chuck an empty can that was sitting in the bed of her truck at Bobby, her pointed glare now aimed at him.

“I know how to relax!” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest like a child in a tantrum. In hindsight, she knew she was acting petulant, but she couldn’t help it. Everything about her  _ whatever it was  _ with V sent her mind in a tizzy on the daily. Being grilled by her family didn’t help the matter, especially in that moment, when she also was flustered as hell from her gonkbrain input stewing the fires in her core. It was very hard to concentrate when she was so fucking horny… but thankfully anger was an easy cover for that.

“Girl, your definition of relaxing is behind the wheel of a 4-wheeler, shooting a gun, or playing your favorite drinking game, ‘Mercy’. Most folks think of much less adrenaline-inducing activities,” Carol snorted with a shake of her head.

“‘Cept for one, which is clearly all over Pan’s mind.” This retort came from, who else, Teddy and his snarky ass. The younger veteran of the group got laughs from his older counterparts and a swift smack to the back of the head from Panam in response.

“Have you guys had enough with torturing me yet? Making me regret coming back to the clan more every day,” Panam grumbled, arms defiantly crossed back over her chest. The tone of her voice made it obvious she wasn’t serious with her regret, plus they knew the woman well enough to understand her defense mechanisms.

Mitch let out a hearty laugh, clapping one of his hands onto Panam’s shoulder firmly, jostling the younger nomad briefly. It took her a moment to shake off the impact.

“It’s all in good fun, Pan, y’know that. V’s a good kid with a good heart, so we’re glad to see him actually puttin’ in effort to treat our girl right.” Panam’s heart swelled a bit at the affection being shared from the older man, who she saw as the older brother she never had. She regretted not being able to share moments like this with Scorp too, but that thought didn’t linger too long in her head.

Cassidy came over to wrap an arm around her shoulder, helping to further relax Panam, “Not like we gotta remind ya… he’s done ‘nuff fer the clan n’such that he may as well get his jacket n’ make it official…” Everyone present nodded in agreement; this was pretty much silently decided the moment he came with no questions asked to save Saul, let alone help the clan procure the Basilisk not even a week later. “So, y’all better get used to the jesting; he’s family now and y’know very well how we show family love ‘round here,” Cassidy drawled with a snicker, giving Panam an affectionate shake with his arm that was around her shoulder. A few of the vets nodded again while Teddy showed his agreement by patting enthusiastically on the Warhorse. 

Whatever was lingering of Panam’s affection for her clanmates vanished in an instant, her infamous glare right back on her face aimed at the man parallel to her. Before she could even lunge at him, Teddy went off running, causing a chase to ensue between the two. All of the older veterans just stood back and watched as they laughed.

It didn’t take long for all of them, Panam included, to settle back into the rhythm of their days and resume whatever tasks they had paused in favor of teasing the young woman. Any previous thoughts she had about hiding out in her truck all day were squashed when she really sat and thought about how that would be a terrible way to pass the time. She was thankful that no one, save for Mitch a couple of times, had brought up the subject of her ever impending date night again during the day. It allowed her to distract herself with her work enough to not linger on V’s last words to her and what to expect for her evening to come. 

Panam had happened to be taking a break, breaking into a bottle of her tried and true favorite Broseph Ale, when her alarm pinged on her phone. She was quick to dismiss it, noting the time was 5:00pm, and proceeded to down her bottle of suds down in seconds in an attempt to calm the rush of anxiety that threatened to bloom. The carbonation from the fresh beer bubbled in her throat after, causing her to exhale an unabashedly loud belch. Mitch laughed from the other end of the work tent, his head inside the engine of an Aldecaldo vehicle, but said nothing. The belch was nothing out of the ordinary for the woman, who cared little for feminine stereotypes and their related bullshit.

“Alright Mitch, I’m done for the night. I’ll catch you before I leave,” Panam called out, not waiting for a response before collecting her tools and exiting the tent. 

She made way toward her tent, a sudden twinge of excited nervousness pooling in her gut as she began to think of her evening ahead. It had taken her all day to think of something aside from her day-to-day smock of a roughened green bodysuit, harness, riding pants, and her signature Aldecaldo’s riding jacket. Panam knew her options were limited; she despised any sort of dress or skirt because to her they were not practical. As well, she fondly remembered that she had no one to impress because she had managed to snag a winner like V just as herself - no extra bells or whistles.

As she reached her tent, a small smile crossed her face as her plan formulated in her head. Panam knew exactly what she would be wearing and it was going to have V eating out of the palm of her hands. Six o’clock couldn’t come quick enough.

* * *

“Alright,  _ loverboy _ , show me whatcha got.” With unnecessary flair considering he was just modeling for a fucking engram in his mind, V sauntered out of his bathroom with his arms extended to show himself off. 

Johnny took a few long drags of his cigarette as he examined his counterpart and the outfit he had decided for his rapidly approaching date with Panam. It was now 4:33pm and time was running out for V to get his ass in gear and start driving to the Badlands if he wanted to be on time to pick his feisty output up. If there was one thing he wanted, it was  _ not  _ to make a bad impression on both her and her Aldecaldo family by being late. 

But, at this rate, Johnny knew he had to do something or V would end up trying on every piece of clothing in his fucking closet. He still was trying to decipher how the merc had so much in his tiny wardrobe, and such a variety of items at that. As much as the rocker couldn’t fathom it, that was part of the charm of V - blood, sweat, style and chrome.

“Well? Don’t leave me hangin’, Johnny.” Eyes behind darkened aviators squinted further at the disaster before him. V looked good, sure, handsome as ever. Problem was he was dressed as if he was impersonating a corpocunt: pressed black slacks, black dress shoes, an ice blue dress shirt to accent his silvery blue hair, and a black suit jacket to complete the look. Johnny had to admit it was one of his better choices, well above the too casual t-shirt and jeans and the confused bisexual look of leather pants, tank top, and a leather vest (Johnny really knew why V had pulled that outfit out but he reminded the merc that there would be a time that he could wear his leather for his nomad).

“Who the hell do you think you’re takin’ out on a date here, you fuckin’ gonk? Jesus, V, and I thought I was the one who didn’t have a sense for romance,” Johnny said as he shook his head. Next thing V knew, the musician appeared at his closet, rummaging through his clothes and throwing certain pieces at him. He caught them with ease, examining what had been chosen for him.

“Influencing how I dress now, eh?” V joked, laying out the items on his bed. He had to admit, it was a great look that was chosen for him. 

Johnny looked at V expectantly, “Well you’re flounderin’ over here as if you’ve never taken a woman out on a date before. I didn’t  _ only _ score that much pussy because of my beautiful face: I also know how to fuckin’ dress. I looked fuckin’ preem if I have to remind you,” Johnny boasted, brushing imaginary dust off of his pants in the process, “Read the room and the activity and dress appropriately. Pair this dark blue button down with that white crew neck tee, shirt unbuttoned and open; definitely roll those sleeves up to your elbows though. Switch to those slim cut gray jeans and wear ‘em with your tried and true Wolverine leather boots, then however you feel like accessorizing is your business. But maybe throw on a nice watch or something shiny. I guarantee, as our buddy Smasher likes to say, you’re gonna look like a cut of fuckable meat, my friend.”

“I… thanks?” V wasn’t sure how else to respond to what he just heard. Johnny just smirked and leaned back on the nearby wall, smug arrogance clear in his body language. 

It made complete sense that Johnny was as vain about his looks as he was egotistical; he should’ve known from the leather pants alone that he cared deeply about his image. He couldn’t deny the man had taste, though, because the outfit did look fantastic on him. It was still his style, but a little nicer than his usual getup. V decided to add his own bit of flair, choosing to still wear his signature silver dragon pendant, which held a shard of black obsidian - a small token given to him by Misty when he first met her after ending up back in Night City after the war. A very befitting gift from the empath, who seemed to know V needed a lot of help warding off negative energies. He was also sure to throw on Johnny’s aviators for the drive.

He glanced at the clock again and tried his best not to break out into a sweat as the time kept ticking by. V hastily changed into his Johnny-fit, gussied himself up in the mirror and made sure he smelled okay, and flew out of his apartment, but not before petting Nibbles briefly. The cat only purred in acknowledgment, but otherwise ignored his owner. He made it down to the parking garage in record time, and chose to take his Javelina for the trip into the uneven terrain of the Badlands. If he didn’t hit any traffic, he knew he could make it to their new camp location - naturally farther away than the first - by 5:50pm without rushing. 

The ride to camp went much quicker than anticipated, half because traffic had been surprisingly light going through Japantown and Rancho to leave Night City, but also because V couldn’t help but drive a bit faster due to his nerves. The rational part of him knew he had nothing to be nervous about, but he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had gone out with someone just to  _ go out  _ \- no ulterior motive, no mission, just free time. Hell, even when he was romping around with Meredith, she always seemed to come to their little trysts with something she needed or wanted from him; always taking, taking, taking, but never giving in return. Not enough, at least. V was quick to push those thoughts out of his mind, remembering that part of his life was over.

The clock on his optics read 5:48pm as he pulled his car up along the other rows of cars, parking specifically next to Panam’s always noticeable Warhorse. There was no mistaking that beast in a crowd of cars. His arrival had already been noticed the second he crossed the camp threshold by the folks on watch, so by the time V had thrown his car into park, a couple of people had descended upon him. Even if they had been hard to make out - which was not possible in the California desert sun - the unmistakable voice booming out to him solidified who was in his welcome party. 

“Well, well, if it ain’t our favorite city boy. Lookin’ like someone here is tryna get into the pants of our co-chief, lookin’ all sharp like that!” V quickly became bashful at Mitch’s welcome, whatever answer he had in mind for the older veteran dying in its place. Damn, was he that obvious on the phone earlier? He looked down at his outfit self-consciously, wondering if he still had overdressed despite his earlier outfit transgressions. 

_ “Calm your ass, V. Remember your crowd: you’re in the middle of a pack of desert dwellers who have sand everywhere daily and wear whatever ragtag clothes they can throw together. I’d fuck you if I was a lady.”  _

V had to resist from laughing out loud at Johnny’s ever crude commentary, “ _ Yeah, well thank god you’re not.” _

He turned his attention back to Mitch, who was smiling at him with a teasing look on his face. He was slowly finding out this was a common expression for the older man, who seemed to thrive on gossip and making quips at others behalfs, but it was clear he only did this from a place of love; his jesting never held malintent. Teddy, who had been trailing behind Mitch, shared a similar expression on his face.

“We all know these clothes won’t last for long if we’re talkin ‘bout the same V and Panam here,” Teddy said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Hey fellas…” V greeted, opting not to give into their chaffs. As much as he would love to shoot the shit and give them back a taste of their own medicine, he was also antsy to start his evening with Panam for more than one reason. He somehow was able to come up with some fun things for them to do in NC - aside from the most obvious, at least.

“What, no witty retort from the sharp V? I’m hurt,” Mitch gasped, placing his prosthetic hand to his chest in fake horror. V just rolled his eyes and started walking toward the campgrounds to find Panam. He could hear both veterans following behind him.

“Nah, nothin’ smart for ya, choom. Not this time, at least. Don’t think I won’t getcha back in the future though.” While V didn’t stop walking, he did shoot a mischievous look back at Mitch and Teddy over his sunglasses. Both men faltered in their step slightly, but kept their stride in an attempt to cover the falter. The merc didn’t miss it, though - just chose to let it slide.

“If you’re lookin’ for Pan, I think she oughta be finishin’ gettin’ ready in her tent.” V looked in the direction the older man had pointed him in and nodded in confirmation. They parted ways with a small wave and the merc’s welcome party thankfully gave him his space.

He began to weave through the main part of camp, unable to avoid doing so completely, earning him a greeting from various Aldecaldo’s as he walked by. This had been happening ever since V had helped save Saul, but he was surprised that the reception had warmed up even more since he had been there last. Granted, he had to remember that when he had last been at camp, they had just been attacked by Raffens and had to move shop to their current spot. Now, everyone was much more relaxed and it was obvious. He honestly wasn’t sure how to feel about such friendliness coming from the clan - not when he had been the source of a lot of headaches for them inadvertently.

V waved and greeted back the ones that called out to him, doing his best to try and gel with the clan. After all, he did tell Panam he would consider her proposal to join the clan and basically run away with her. The subject wasn’t likely to come up again any time soon, especially because he literally blacked out right after she asked him last time. Knowing the nomad woman, she would take her time before bringing it up again to avoid any similar reaction.

“V?” He would recognize that husky tone anywhere: Panam. 

Upon turning around to face the voice calling out to him, V thought his eyes were going to fly out of his head.  _ Holy fucking shit… _

Whatever stops the merc may have been expecting the woman before him to pull that evening, he certainly wasn’t expecting  _ this.  _

Panam stood before him, her signature confident stance present - hip cocked to the side, one hand squarely on that hip while the other one casually hung at the side. Instead of her normal getup, which he had honestly been expecting her to wear -  _ why in the world did he not think that she would have an entire wardrobe of clothes?! -  _ she had switched things up just enough to make V drool. An army green, slightly baggy, yet fitted, crop top that cut just above her belly button and the flare of her hips, leaving her midriff bare, square cut neckline that extended just behind her neck and cut down past her clavicle, adorned her torso; she traded her usual jeans for skintight black leather pants, and although her seatbelt harness was not present, she did have a couple of holsters attached to her thighs presumably for any weapons she would be taking along. The outfit was finished off by a pair of mid calf black combat boots, which showed signs of being well loved from years of wear. 

But above all else, despite how absolutely  _ nova  _ her entire ensemble was, it was quite literally the cherry on top that had set his entire reaction into motion: Panam had most of her dreaded hair down, so long it extended nearly half way down her back, having only collected a modest amount into a smaller bun than usual on top of her head.

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck-shitfuckohmygod- _

V swore he smelled smoke coming from his head. He couldn’t compute anything happening around him at that moment; he blinked rapidly a few times to make sure his optics weren’t playing tricks on him. He was sure his jaw was on the ground and he honestly couldn’t care how he looked to anyone else; his eyes couldn’t move away from the literal goddess that stood before him. In his stupor, V didn’t even notice Panam had spent quite a length of time ogling her partner as well while he was distracted; she wasn’t the only one who showed up wearing a different outfit than usual after all. The merc typically dressed for his job: a combat vest and boots with some variation of tactical shirt and pants. Simple and effective, just like his current getup. 

V paid no mind to the others in camp noticing his reaction and also being just as thrown by Panam’s drastic change in her look. A few of them had started to come over and pester the pair with jokes and questions about their date, also some just straight fawning over their co-chief. 

Thankfully, picking up on the V’s flabbergasted state and also abhorring the attention she was receiving, grabbed his hand and literally started to drag him away from her nosy clanmates. She made sure to flip them all the bird in response, not giving anyone the satisfaction of the angrier response they had hoped for. V was also very thankful that his feet seemed to be on autopilot because more sparks went off in his head when he got to see Panam from behind. Leather shouldn’t be legal for her to wear when it made her ass look straight _ illegal. _

_ How in the hell am I gonna even make it outta camp at this rate?! _

_ “Keep it together, V - don’t spoil all those plans you tortured me with all fuckin’ day by flatlining. Snap outta it.”  _ Oh Johnny, always the voice of reason. V knew he was right though and took his mind out of the gutter, taking his body off of autopilot and moving to walk in tandem with Panam instead of letting her drag him. He laced his fingers through hers as he got lost in admiring her as they walked. She appeared much more relaxed than he had ever seen her - physical appearance aside - and it warmed his heart that she seemed to not be so on edge with clan matters.

“Panam…” V attempted to speak up to both greet and compliment Panam, but his brain still was not functioning, “I… you…”  _ Real fuckin’ smooth _ , he thought to himself. He was ever blessed by the nomad, who simply looked over at him with a knowing smile. She paused their walking for a moment in between a cluster of tents, no one within their immediate vicinity for the time being. She leaned over and finally greeted V how she really wanted to: with a soft, yet passionate kiss. Despite how short the kiss had lasted, it was impossible to miss the heat in her eyes when she broke away and locked eyes with him.

“I know, V. You too,” Panam said simply, a shy smile present on her face, giving the poor man some mercy and not teasing him about his current mental state. She brought her free hand up to his bottom lip, caressing it gently, then squeezed his hand that she still held and gave him a wink. V felt his knees go weak at the gesture and lingered on the fleeting sensation of her lips on his. 

It didn’t take the pair long to reach her tent once they started moving again, which had already been zipped closed to signify her departure; a lone duffel bag sat outside of it, ready to go. Panam hauled it onto her shoulder and turned back to V, the look on her face telling him it was his turn to lead the way. It was a small blessing that the path back to the vehicles was much quieter than V’s route in because he wasn’t sure he would have the patience to keep his composure much longer. 

When they got to his Javelina, Panam quirked an eyebrow at it and let out an impressed whistle. She threw her duffel in the trunk, then took a moment to do a 360 inspection of the vehicle. V had truthfully only picked up the Badlands-equipped rig in the time since their mission together nabbing Hellman. After taking Jackie’s Arch into the desert that day, he realized he didn’t really have a good vehicle to survive that terrain and he would rue the day that he ruined his dead amigo’s bike in the desert - after he got a drunken earful about it from the nomad queen herself.

“Nice wheels you’ve got here, V. I see you took my advice and got a proper Nomad-approved vehicle,” Panam teased. It seemed as if she was recalling the same memory.

“Gotta admit, when you’re right, you’re right.”

“Damn straight.” The way Panam beamed when she said that, despite how cocky it seemed, made V’s heart nearly jump out of his chest. It also caused other areas of his body to flush and heat up. He was beginning to slowly realize he would most likely be flustered and horny for 99% of their evening until he had the chance to truly have his way with her.

Clearing his mind, V unlocked the car and opened his door, “Ready to leave this dust trap behind?”

“Only with you, handsome. Let’s delta.” Panam slid into the passenger side of the vehicle, V not far behind. He turned the car on and the engine purred to life, causing the grin on the nomad’s face to extend even farther. Seeing her so excited over just a car was a really big turn on for him from the beginning, so seeing it in relation to his own ride was sending sparks across the nerves of his body.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to center himself and started to drive away from the camp, making way into Night City for his first planned destination for the night. Panam busied herself by fiddling with the radio, trying to find a worthy station to settle on, finally deciding on a channel that was playing ambient, hypnotic techno tracks. They both knew the radio would be the least of their concern. While both of his hands were tightly knuckled around the wheel as he worked on concentrating on his driving, once Panam had set the radio, she placed one of her hands on V’s thigh and the other in her own lap.

_ Fuckin’ A. _

They had barely made it onto an actually paved road and he could already feel his thinly veiled composure cracking at such a simple action from the woman seated next to him. 

“So, plan to leave a lady hanging, V? What are your mysterious plans for our evening?” Panam asked, giving his thigh an affectionate squeeze, causing his cock to twitch with interest. If his body was reacting in such a way from a simple touch, he knew he would be in for trouble with his companion that evening. 

“Hmm… impatient or just don’t like surprises?” V teased. The iron grip he had on his steering wheel relaxed a bit and he let his right hand move to grip her thigh as well against his own volition. He didn’t miss the way her breath quietly hitched as his larger hand settled and gave the thigh an affectionate squeeze of its own in response to her own squeeze.

“You should know me well enough by now to know the answer to that.” Panam was smiling sweetly, but her tone held just enough of an edge to tell him that he had better choose his next answer carefully. He took consideration of this, especially due to the fact that her hand was oh so close to where he really wanted it and he sure as fuck didn’t want it to move away.

“Touché, touché,” V resigned, a smirk present on his face as well. He definitely knew the answer to the question - Panam Palmer was not one for surprises. He hadn’t witnessed just how bad her disdain for not knowing what was going on personally, but had heard a few stories from a few of the clan members. Cassidy specifically had already spilled the events of Scorpion’s attempt at trying to surprise the feisty woman for her 21st birthday, only to end up with a broken nose; Panam had tried to defend herself by whining that it was the middle of the night and she was already drunk when he tried to sneak up on her in her tent.

With a quick flick of his wrist, V brought up his in-car map for Panam to view, which had a few destinations highlighted with yellow markers on the map. One was in Japantown, the other in Little China somewhat close to a little house-shaped symbol on the map; she made a sound assumption that was where his apartment was. 

“First up, gonna grab some grub at one of my favorite spots in Japantown: an awesome Korean barbecue joint with the best  _ bulgogi  _ and  _ galbi  _ I’ve ever had. Then, s’long as you’re open to it, figure we would hit up a club, grab some drinks, maybe could try’n’impress you with my dance moves.” With his last sentence, V glanced briefly over at Panam and wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to laugh and give his thigh a quick squeeze in response. “Figure after that, we see where our evening goes and let it take us where it wants.”

“Well, well, looks like you may be able to back up all that sweet talk after all,” Panam teased, letting the hand on his thigh slowly creep higher. V’s grip immediately tightened on his steering wheel again, his cybernetics threatening to damage the wheel’s integrity if he wasn’t more careful. “But you really think you’re gonna get me out on a dancefloor?”

  
“I can definitely t-try,” V countered, his voice cracking just slightly as her hand didn’t stop its gradual ascent. The edge of Panam’s hand now was brushing the quickly hardening outline of his cock through his jeans and she made no indication that she was going to move it away. He could tell there was something behind her movements that wasn’t innocent in the slightest; she had a plan, and if it was what V thought, it was a very,  _ very _ naughty. It was becoming clear by the way she was acting impulsive that the way he had ended their phone call earlier in the day had exactly the effect he was looking for. 

“Mmm… we’ll see about that. Depends on how well you’re able to  _ control yourself  _ tonight.” There it was: solid proof that Panam was trying to shift control of the situation - which had been previously out of her hands - into her hands. She was going for a power play.

_ It was so fucking hot.  _

V was more than happy to oblige, especially because two could  _ definitely  _ play at that game. He wouldn’t go down without a fight and boy, the fight was about to be like nothing either of them had ever experienced. 

Before he could respond with an apt retort, Panam had moved her hand so it laid directly on the thick bulge in his jeans. V had to bite his lip to avoid groaning out loud obnoxiously at the touch - she had only touched him through denim for christs sake - and thanked the heavens that he didn’t swerve off of the road from his arm jerking to the side. Even worse (not really worse), her fingers curled a bit so she was fully groping what she could of his bulge and slid her hand with enough pressure to create a delicious sensation that shot through his cock and down to his toes.

“Christ, Panam,” V grunted, moving his hand that had been occupied gripping her thigh now back on the wheel as he attempted to keep his car on the road. In his peripherals, he could see the coy smirk present on Panam’s face; he wanted nothing more than to kiss that smirk off of her face. Yet, he also greatly valued both of them living while he drove. “Tryin’ get me to crash the car?”

“Mmm… I think you’re a better driver than that… sounds like a challenge though… think a big, bad merc like yourself can keep your eyes and the car on the road...?”

V was going to ask what she meant as she trailed off, but any words he may have spoken died in his mouth when Panam started to undo his belt and pants zipper so she could shove a hand into his jeans. Her hand ghosted over the outline of his erection through his boxer briefs, causing him to suck in a breath and suppress a groan.

_ Fuck me. I can’t- _

_ “V, trust me, I literally can feel how horny you feel right now, but if you don’t get it together, we’re gonna malfunction in the middle of the highway before you can even get your rocks off with your equally fuckin’ horny output.”  _ Johnny’s wake up call came at the right time, as it always did. The fog that had slowly been creeping in unbeknownst to V cleared right away, but it threatened to come back at the sensation of feeling Panam’s warm hand gripping him through the thin microfiber of his boxer briefs.

“Goddamn…” was all V could manage to grit between concentrating on driving and not having a malfunction. He heard Panam quietly chuckle in response; she was playing a  _ very _ unfair and dangerous game, but V found himself up to the challenge indeed. 

“Is there a problem, V?” Panam asked coyly, fingers moving to caress the thick, leaking head of his erection through his underwear. A low groan rolled out of V’s throat at the sensation.

Before he was able to even comprehend it or even attempt a response, her slender fingers weaseled their way beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs to fully grasp his throbbing cock in her hands. As much as V had been concentrating before, he was still human and was unable to completely avoid the - thankfully minor - jerk he put the car through as his hands moved of their own volition as her abrupt contact. 

The car tires squealed briefly as he swerved sharply to the left, a nearby car blaring on its horn in warning. V corrected his car immediately, breathing out a sigh of relief that the outcome hadn’t been worse. He barely paid any mind to how Panam was snickering quietly in the passenger seat, seemingly tickled that she was able to rouse such a reaction from V just by merely grasping his hardened length.

“Well? I have no issue just taking my hand back and-”

“No!” V interrupted, “N-no, there isn’t a problem.” At this response, Panam’s hand slowly began to stroke him as well as she was able while his pants were still on. Unfortunately, based on the pants and underwear he decided to wear, it would have been markedly difficult to pull either his pants or boxer briefs down slightly so his hardened cock could spring out and properly be touched. Nonetheless, V was very much enjoying what touch he was able to receive from the woman next to him.

After some time and much torture, they had officially gotten into city limits and were driving through Santo Domingo as they headed to Japantown. V had to be much more careful about how he was driving since traffic density was much higher here than on the highway on the outskirts of town, especially considering Panam still just slowly was edging and teasing him as he drove. She never quite fully would grasp him or move more than a languid pace, which was slowly driving him even further into a frenzied state of being a crazed hornball. He would surely be receiving an award for “Best Composure while Horny As Fuck” if he made it throughout their entire dinner without taking her into the restaurant bathroom and fucking her senseless.

_ Fuck _ , he really shouldn’t have put that idea in his head.

During a traffic stop, Panam had briefly been distracted by a few nearby NCPD officers who were heckling a seemingly harmless homeless man on the sidewalk near her side of the car. V took advantage of her distracted state and took one of his hands off of the steering wheel (which, no surprise, had the faintest signs of indents in it) and onto her thigh. He made sure to place it on the fleshiest part with the tips of his fingers brushing  _ ever so slightly  _ against the apex of her thighs - where he couldn’t wait to touch and taste her.

Panam was no longer distracted by the nearby officers after that, a small gasp escaping her mouth and her head whipping to look V in his heterochromic eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. The look he shot back at her told her everything she needed to know, and also caused a fresh surge of arousal to shoot down her spine.

_ Game on. _

Traffic began to move and V wasted no time executing his plan. If he was going to be flustered, hard and horny at their dinner, then he would be damned if Panam wasn’t going to be as well. He moved his hand so he fully cupped her sex, index and middle finger placing pressure as he began to tease and fondle her through her pants, hoping the leather didn’t dull the sensation too much. 

It definitely didn’t - especially when she wasn’t even wearing underwear to begin with.

Panam’s hand that was grasping his cock at first had lost its grip as V instigated their edging battle, but now that she had come back to herself a bit, she wasn’t about to resign her control so quickly. Her grip strength quickly returned, making sure to give him an extra  _ tight  _ squeeze to try and level the playing field. She had already been uncomfortably wet ever since she saw how  _ good  _ he looked in his outfit. In his normal combat gear, it was easy to miss just how toned the mercenary was, but in casual clothes, it was hard to miss how his clothes hugged his battle-hardened body and stretched ever so slightly in the areas of his biceps and chest. How she had managed to scoop up someone as attractive as V, Panam still had no idea, but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It had gotten even worse after they had gotten into the car and she could smell all things V surrounding her, including the warm, almost spiced cologne that he was wearing. While it was clear her input was just as horny as she was, when Panam could feel herself losing her grasp on reality, she knew she had to regain it quickly. Ever since she had started touching V, she knew any plans to keep her pants from getting ruined were thrown out of the window; seeing his reactions to receiving pleasure from her were far more enjoyable than she had imagined. After all, their only prior experience sexually had been their brief foray in the Basilisk - hot, quick, and passionate. They had allowed no time for exploration of each other’s bodies; no time for cataloguing the different sounds each lover made to different touches and sensations; no time - or space frankly - for any proper foreplay.

“Unbutton your pants.” V’s voice was low and dripping with lust, causing a fresh surge of arousal to pulse over her nerves.  _ Fuck  _ that was attractive; everything about that man got her so fucking hot no matter what he did. He still had his eyes trained on the road, but she could see him sneaking glances over when a stop in traffic would allow him to do so safely. 

Despite wanting to retain control, Panam was also desperate for some real contact with her wet and throbbing pussy. She gave into his command, but not without giving his cock a firm, loving squeeze first. The growl that emitted from his throat caused her body to react in turn and she was unable to resist the small moan she made in response. After her pants were unbuttoned, V slid his hand in so he was able to glide his forefinger and middle finger over her sopping wet folds and tease her.

The direct contact of V’s finger’s finally hitting her swollen, needy clit nearly made Panam’s eyes roll in the back of her head; a small whine escaped her lips.

“V…” She moaned, rolling her hips against his fingers, trying to keep them where she wanted them on her clit. The pace she had going with stroking his thick length faltered as her mind clouded over. It felt  _ so fucking good  _ to finally have his hands touching her, not just her own hands or trying to remember the ghost of his hands on her from the last time they were intimate like this.

The pleasure was fleeting, much to Panam’s chagrin, as a  **ping** from the map made the pair nearly jump out of their skins. They both were so caught up in their teasing foreplay that it hadn’t registered that they would be reaching the first destination of their date shortly, as warned multiple times by the navigation system. V groaned and grumbled something inaudible to himself, then physically shooed something away that was behind his head. At first it didn’t make sense to Panam, but then it dawned on her what it could’ve been:  _ Johnny.  _ No doubt he was pestering V, if the stories were true about his infamous commentary.

For a split second, Panam considered telling V to throw away their plans and just take her straight to his apartment. She seriously doubted her self-control and the desire to want to sit through an evening with a wet and sensitive pussy rubbing against leather pants; she was also second guessing her decision to go commando at that very moment.

But, when V’s Javelina parked them in the lot near a bustling town square deep in the heart of Japantown, Panam steeled herself. She couldn’t recall ever being this far into this district before; it was much different than she had first perceived. In a way, it was beautiful. There were Japanese paper lanterns lighting the area, giving it a warm, ambient glow - a strong contrast to the rest of the bright, electric neon lights covering the rest of the city. Even feeling like she could combust at any second, Panam reminded herself that she had made it the past few days being just as horny and worked up without a reprieve - a few more hours wouldn’t kill her.

V cleared his throat weakly, bringing Panam back to what was happening in the car instead of the sights around them. While he had taken his hand out of her pants since they'd parked, she realized she still had a pretty solid grip wrapped around his weeping length. How had she not even realized he wasn’t touching her anymore? She sheepishly smiled, ruefully removing her hand, letting out a laugh when relief crossed V’s face. 

“Y-you ready to eat?” V asked, trying his best to regain his composure so they could traverse out of the car. Panam almost didn’t have to answer, her stomach giving a rather abrupt  _ grumble  _ seconds after he had asked his question. It wasn’t her fault that the smells coming from outside were starting to waft into the cracked car windows and it had been a hot minute since she had been treated to city food. Nothing would top pierogies for her, though.

“I think that answer was enough for you, no?” She joked with a smirk. V laughed and nodded as he worked on adjusting himself so he could redo his jeans and belt. Even with him wearing a little bit of a longer shirt, he couldn’t completely camouflage the bulge protruding proudly in his jeans - not that Panam was complaining. 

She buttoned up her own pants and went to go meet V by his door. The self-conscious man was still trying to find a way to stand up without completely exposing his  _ issue,  _ but Panam had a plan as always.

“C’mon, loverboy, I’ll cover you. Just tell me where to go.” The flush that crossed V’s cheeks at her words did nothing to assuage the heat that was still uncomfortably present in her core. She lamented how her leather pants rubbing against her swollen lips was not helping the case either. 

They both managed to make it into the restaurant with Panam leading, standing in front of V in such a way that his rather obvious bulge wasn’t visible to anyone looking at them head on. The host sat them at a private, cozy booth for two in the main dining room; it was a busy restaurant and it looks like the pair had gotten lucky to get one of the last open tables of the moment.

The waiter came by and grabbed their orders; V ordered the food for them because all of it was literal gibberish to Panam, plus he had been there before and knew what was good. She got herself a bourbon on the rocks as her beverage, figuring she would start with liquor and wind down with beer later on, and V followed her lead, though instead ordering himself an Old Fashioned to add some flair to the booze. 

Panam was thoroughly enjoying the ambience of the restaurant and being essentially invisible despite being amongst the multitude of people in the thriving restaurant. The way the booth was shaped - the seat basically was an L - allowed for the pair to sit directly next to each other, bodies touching a little too intimately for their environment. V’s arm was slung on the top of the booth behind her and he was turned slightly so his body was facing hers more, allowing for them to basically play footsie under the table.

“So, I feel like you could write the book of Panam Palmer’s life, but I still do not know much about the enigma that is V. We’ve talked about your corpo background, but where’d you grow up? Have you always lived in NC?” The pair had been previously conversing casually about some of V’s craziest jobs that he had been on, which had quickly turned into Panam telling V some of her own crazy stories. Thing was, she didn’t have many that didn’t involve a story or event related to her past; with V, that was a much different story. She still knew scarce information about anything below the surface, but she had managed to snag onto snippets when she could; Jackie, 

“Grew up in Charter Hill; s’where most corpo families live. Nice, clean, quieter. Far ‘nuff away from the ragtag areas of Heywood and Watson, but close ‘nuff to the City Center for work,” V recalled, taking a sip of his beverage, enjoying the smooth burn of alcohol down his throat. “After I left NC as a teen, I wandered around the NUSA for a while, bounced around nomad camps that would let me crash for a few days. Ended up enlisting in the war and fighting for fuckin’ Militech of all people again - that’s when I knew I would never be truly free from the corps. After the war chewed me up n’ spit me out, I came back to NC and struggled for a while. Was homeless for a few months ‘till Misty found me trying to steal from her shop. Instead of ratting me out to the NCPD, she took pity on me and took me in. Jackie wasn’t so fond of me or the scenario in the beginning, but we became best chooms before we knew it. Been here ever since.”

In the midst of V relaying his story, the waiter had dropped off their meal and its accompaniments, as well as made sure the grill at their table was hot and ready. Once he finished speaking, he began to explain to Panam their dinner and also demonstrate at the same time.

“... yep, just like that! See? Easy!” V cheered after Panam had successfully cooked her first plate of meat after he had made some for both of them at first. The concept was easy enough - put meat on the hot grill built into the table and cook until done - but the hard part was the chopsticks. For as skilled as she was with a gun and vehicles, Panam had no issue admitting she was shit with something as menial as chopsticks. 

She rolled her eyes at V and playfully swatted his shoulder, taking one of her freshly cooked pieces of  _ galbi  _ and moving it to his lips to eat. It had taken her a couple of attempts to grab onto the meat, much to her frustration and V’s amusement. He gladly took the offering from her chopsticks, groaning happily as the delicious meat hit his tongue. Panam knew he was only groaning in reaction to his dinner, but she couldn’t help how her body had reacted to it as if he were doing so sexually. It had been so easy to forget just how tightly wound she was while they were distracted with conversation, but now that the alcohol and set in and they were essentially feeding each other, the fire was blazing again deep in her core.

_ Panam Palmer, you can fucking do this, you powerful bitch. _

Two drinks and two beers a piece, dinner and a shared dessert later, the pair exited the restaurant, pleasantly drunk and well sated from their delicious dinner. Panam couldn’t remember the last time she had a meal so delicious and so fun at that; Night City had a lot more to offer than she gave it credit for. V’s arm was around her waist as they walked languidly back to his carm, his warm, calloused hand splayed possessively across the exposed skin of her hip. The feeling was compounding with how pleasantly drunk she felt and she swore she could feel her entire body tingling. It still baffled her how such simple touches and gestures from V could cause such a visceral reaction in her body.

V clumsily rushed over to the passenger side of his car, doing his best to be chivalrous and open the door for his date. A goofy smile was present on his face as he waved his arm toward the open car, slurring about how her “chariot awaited”. Panam giggled at how much of a gonk the man before her was; in his current state, it was hard to believe he was a deadly mercenary for his day job.

She got settled in her seat, careful with how she sat considering she was still extremely horny and sensitive to any sensations touching her pussy. She watched as V got into his own seat and stumbled his way through setting his car on autopilot to drive them to their next destination.

“Autopilot?” Panam asked curiously, a slight slur present in her voice.

“Mhmm. Delamain installed it after I helped him rescue his lost cars,” V responded. He had leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes as soon as the car began driving to their next destination - the place that had been marked as a bar, but Panam was pretty sure was a nightclub. Even with liquid courage running through her veins, she still was unsure about dancing in the throngs of sweaty people. She was going to need a  _ lot more _ alcohol to even consider doing so.

“Listen…” V went to continue, “I know I said our next destination was gonna be some place we could get drinks and maybe do some dancin’, but I wanna know what you wanna do as well. I’ll be happy doin’ whatever s’long as you’re happy.” Panam could tell he was being honest and it made her pause for a moment, contemplating her options. It was coincidental that he happened to bring this up right when she was doubting if she wanted to be that deep into Night City’s nightlife. Plus, if she had to be honest with herself, she wanted nothing more than to get V naked beneath her and fuck him until neither of them could see straight anymore.

That last thought alone set the fire that was simmering inside of her ablaze yet again, and her leather pants once again acted as a cruel reminder of the little challenge that had been set prior to dinner and rudely interrupted. Panam’s decision was getting easier and easier; she wasn’t about to lose this game by entering unknown territory.

Boldly, Panam reached over into V’s lap and mimicked the position she had been in before dinner: groping his bulging erection through his jeans. Much to her pleasant surprise, he was just as hard as he had been earlier; she moaned at the implication.

“Take me home, V.” Her words were simple and effective; she couldn’t think of anything better to say in the moment that could convey the need she felt for the merc. V, in his drunken state, groaned out loudly at Panam’s unexpected contact on his erection again.

He fumbled around as he switched the autopilot to take them back to his apartment, almost accidentally sending them to  _ Judy’s apartment,  _ which would have been really hard to explain to both Panam and Judy. V did not want that awkward conversation anywhere near his life.

It didn’t take long for his car to take them to Little China and park itself in his usual spot below the megatower V lived in. Panam had left her hand groping his bulge the entire car ride, and once the pair entered the empty elevator, they were unable to avoid the pure magnetism that drew them together. Their lips met in a messy, passionate kiss - all tongue, nips, and soft moans into each other’s mouth. V hoisted the smaller woman into his arms, causing her to reactively latch her legs around his waist, and pressed her into the wall as made out in the elevator. Each touch of their lips was pure electricity; neither one of them would allow the other to gain dominance of the kiss despite the fact that Panam was pretty prone against the elevator wall.

They reluctantly broke apart once they reached his floor, not even apologizing to the young mother and daughter who were waiting to board the elevator and likely got an eyeful of the pair in their passionate lip lock. V had a tight grip on Panam’s waist once more as he led her up to his apartment, letting them both in and making sure to lock the door behind them. 

Panam hardly had time to admire the surroundings of V’s flat because the next thing she knew, the man himself had spun her around to face him and kissed her hungrily. She flung her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his coiffed hair as she reciprocated with the same intensity. Being alone in a private space finally was making the dam break inside of Panam in more than one way and she could no longer hold herself back, nor did she honestly want to. She had no issue admitting how hot and bothered she had been for V; the feeling only became more potent with her growing romantic feelings for him. It was, quite frankly, exhilarating. 

The couple stumbled across the main room of the flat, Panam wasting no time in trying to yank some of V’s clothing off of him as they moved. Both stubbornly were trying to stay engaged in their passionate liplock as V attempted to do the same to her clothing. Always the voice of reason, it seemed, Panam finally broke away from his lips with a breathy laugh.

“One of us is gonna end up with an injury if we keep trying this,” she joked, backing away from V a couple of feet so she was closer to his bed. While she may not have considered herself to be the most graceful person, somehow Panam was able to take off both of her boots and remain standing all while keeping her gaze leveled at V. Now that his button down shirt had been removed, she got a full view of how well his muscles filled out his white shirt. Oh, what a treat that sight was. 

Now to get the rest of his clothes off so she could drool over the rest of him.

If the usually silver-tongued mercenary was going to say anything in response, he had made no moves to do so. All he could do was watch her, enchanted by her beauty, eyes glazed over and hands fighting to not ghost over his likely throbbing erection inside of his tight jeans. Panam swallowed a moan, feeling herself become even wetter at the sight. She was so impossibly turned on and sincerely thought she would have come just from watching V touch himself.

“Do it, V. Touch yourself.” Panam couldn’t control the words that tumbled out of her mouth. V moaned brokenly, obeying her words almost immediately and going to heartily palm his thick bulge. His hips thrust into his touch, a sign of how needy her partner was. Any lingering moisture that was anywhere in her body was officially flooding her soaked pussy.

_ Fuck.  _

Panam had ripped off her torturous leather pants in a flash; her composure was crumbling even more with each passing minute. She felt like she was going to suffocate if they stayed on any longer. She almost cried out in relief once they were off, exposing her wet heat to the cool air and sending a shiver down her spine, but found herself crying out for another reason entirely not seconds later.

“Oh my-  _ fuck _ !  _ V!  _ What the-” Moving almost inhumanly fast, V had closed the distance between them, pushed her back onto the bed, and buried his face directly in between her thighs. He was a man on a mission - one that knew his target and exactly where to find it. His tongue dipped between her sopping wet lips, licking and nipping at her sensitive and needy cunt. Embarrassingly loud moans expelled out of her throat at feeling the sheer relief of finally her need stroked. The fact that control of the situation had been rudely snatched from her hands didn’t bother her one bit when his tongue felt so  _ fucking good  _ moving through her wet folds, bringing the lingering pleasure she had felt all night to the forefront. But, ever the tease, he was all but avoiding where she needed that delicious mouth the most: her clit. 

Panam groaned, both in frustration and pleasure, tangling one of her hands into his now messy hair. Her other hand strayed beneath her crop top, pinching and rolling a nipple in between her fingers, trying to alleviate the sheer level of lust thrumming through her nerves. She attempted to move his head up to her clit, still stubbornly trying to maintain control of the situation. When he chuckled at her failed attempt to move his head, the vibrations of the laugh shot directly through her pussy.

“V!” The whimper she let out was loud and needy. V was no longer laughing, now groaning at hearing his name on her lips so desperately. “Fuck, stop teasing me.” 

Pausing for a moment to break away and bring his face up to look at Panam, she moaned at the loss of contact, but almost came at the sight of seeing her juices coating his lips and glistening on his beard. It was so erotic, just as much as the hungry stare he was leveling at her. There was also an unknown, yet familiar, emotion present behind the ardor in his gaze, something that made her heart flutter. 

“You don’t seem t’like teasing when it’s done to you, hmm?” 

“Shut up and put that mouth back where it actually does some good,” Panam retorted, a clear edge to her voice from being so worked up. V laughed heartily, hands gripping both of her thighs that were on both sides of his hips and slowly dragging them up to her hips. He let his hands rest on the dips of her hips, his right hand caressing the scars on her left hip affectionately for a moment almost unconsciously. There was that fucking heart flutter again; her emotions always had the worst times of presenting themselves.

V tutted, “So impatient.” He began moving his head back down; he was smart to know better than to incur his lover’s wrath, especially when they were in a position neither of them wanted compromised in that moment. 

He dipped his head back down, using one of his hands to help spread her swollen, soaked labia, and V sought after his prize. He lazily dragged his tongue from her sopping wet entrance, ever so slowly making its way to where she desperately needed him. Panam’s hand quickly found its way back into his hair, gripping and tugging just enough to send flairs of pleasure down his spine. His tongue finally dragged across her hard and ready clit, sending stars across her vision.

“Holy fuck-” Panam cursed loudly with a moan. His tongue was unlike anything - or anyone - she had ever experienced. Clearly V had done this once or twice and she was certainly glad to be reaping the benefits. 

_ How the fuck did I get so lucky?  _

V set a steady, firm pace, alternating between flicking and rolling his tongue around her clit. His hand that had been on her hip was now roaming up her chest, moving to fondle and play with the breast that wasn’t occupied by Panam’s own hand. She bit down on her lip hard at the sensation of his calloused fingers rolling her nipple. Pleasure was flooding every nerve of her body, threatening to consume her very quickly. It didn’t help that she had been so worked up before that she probably could’ve come from words alone. Thankfully, with the way V’s tongue felt like it was going to wipe her memory, she knew her reprieve would come soon.

Panam couldn’t stop the whine that escaped her lips each time V’s tongue hit her clit a certain way, couldn’t stop the way her body was constantly trembling as she was pushed further and further into ecstasy. 

Then it hit her like a freight train.

“Shitshitshit, ohmy _ god, V,  _ I’m  _ cumming-!” _ With a choked scream, Panam felt the tension break and shatter in her body as her orgasm hit her head on. Tingles and warmth flooded her senses as pleasure encompassed her entire being. Her unintelligible babbling morphed into an elongated moan as V’s tongue didn’t slow its pace, but kept going steadily to prolong her orgasm. 

When it became clear that he was not only not going to stop, but was inching his fingers ever closer to her leaking entrance, Panam let out an unabashedly weak whimper.

“Fuck, V, I can’t-”

V slid two fingers into her tight cunt, both sliding in with no resistance because of how utterly  _ wet and tight  _ she was. His lips stayed on her clit, now suckling ever so lightly on the bundle of nerves while he began to fuck her with his fingers in earnest. Her eyes rolled back into her head, mouth falling open to cry out at the sensation of his fingers filling her up while she was still riding out her first orgasm. Her hips were thrusting into V’s fingers against her own volition, her body now having a mind of its own as pleasure overtook any semblance of logic or sense she had left. The stimulation was almost too much to the point that Panam nearly had to ask him to give her a break, but it also was an amazing feeling to finally be filled up by V, even if it was just his fingers. 

Her second orgasm came embarrassingly quick after the first one, almost making it morph into one long orgasm; all it took was the slow curl of V’s fingers inside of her quivering sex and a few seconds of him rubbing at her swollen g-spot before she broke again. 

“ _ Oh my god, fuck, holy shit, I’m cumming again, oh my god!”  _ Panam wailed, back arching off of the bed and tightly gripping whatever she could in her hands, which still included V’s hair. If he minded, he made no notion of it at all. Blinding pleasure was threatening to burn her alive; she had never felt such euphoria in her life and it was almost overwhelming. It felt as if her bones were turning into mush. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes from the feeling of sheer pleasure cascading across her whole body. 

In her post-orgasmic haze as she attempted to come back to her body, she wasn’t able to comprehend anything else happening around her. Panam didn’t feel V removing himself from between her legs, didn’t see him hastily and clumsily shed his clothes from his body, didn’t feel him doing the same to her own clothes. The sensual words that spilled out of his mouth into her ear didn’t register - didn’t compute - because of everything being blurred by the haze. When his hands trailed down her naked body, possessing every inch of her skin with his fingertips and placing searing kisses and love bites wherever he could, all she could do was moan dreamily in response.

Whatever he had said, whatever was happening to her body at that moment, only worked to make the haze worse. The feeling of it all threatened to pull her under entirely. But when her body suddenly shifted from lying to being propped up to straddle V’s lap, the haze suddenly vanished and her awareness snapped back into her body - especially upon feeling V’s thick cock brushing against her belly between them.

It had been easy to forget all about his pleasure when she had been so caught up in her own.

Panam looked down into the intense, dark gaze present in V’s green and blue eyes. He looked absolutely wrecked - pupils dilated, lips swollen, glistening with her cum - and like he was going to swallow her whole. Even though her pussy throbbed from having back-to-back orgasms, she felt a fresh surge of wetness at the sight. 

Clearly, it would take more to sate her. It wasn’t a feeling Panam was used to; she had never craved anyone like V before, never felt such an electric feeling whenever their skin touched. Large hands trailed up her legs, over her hips, past her breasts, trailing feelings of sparks as his hands moved across her slick skin, and up to her face, pulling her in for a fevered kiss. 

As their lips and tongues met in messy passion, the unique taste of Panam was still present on V’s tongue, making her groan into his mouth. His hands moved quickly from her face back down her back, quickly grabbing hold of her wide hips. With no effort, he easily lifted Panam’s body just enough for the tip of his leaking cock to make contact with her own leaking sex. They both moaned in tandem at the sensation as the tip rubbed deliciously over her needy, wet clit.

Panam was quick to realize that, in his own horny stupor, V had handed control of the situation right back to her by putting her in the driver’s seat. Then again, it didn’t take an idiot to realize that he never really had control in the first place. Now that she had what she wanted in the palm of her hands, a smirk crossed her face.

“Got something in mind here, V?” She teased, the lilt to her voice carrying a sensual tone. The man groaned beneath her, hands moving to grope her full, generous ass with a prolonged squeeze. 

“Mmm… I sure do.” He highlighted his statement with a sharp  _ smack  _ to one ass cheek, then the other. The sensation of the sharp slaps warmed her, sending shocks of pleasure straight to her clit. It was true: Panam really enjoyed impact play and always had ever since she realized just how much she enjoyed people smacking her ass. She especially liked it in positions like this, or when bent over and taken from behind. Really, any kind of ass play, if she was being honest with herself. She was blessed that V seemed to be an ass man himself and was happy to show her the worship she desired.

“Don’t leave me waiting… I’m so wet…” Panam moaned right in his ear, lightly biting his ear to add emphasis. V moaned quietly and smacked her ass once more, earning him another throaty moan. He started to keep his lips occupied by randomly kissing wherever his lips found skin along her clavicle and tops of her breasts. The heat that was spreading across her limbs was threatening to engulf her as he continued to kiss her sweaty skin eagerly. 

Spurred by his continued inaction where she wanted it, Panam reached in between them and grasped his hard cock in one of her hands. V’s mouth paused where it was in the valley of her breasts and let out a guttural groan. She pumped him a few times, though there was no need considering the object of her desire was throbbing and it had a lovely red shade from being worked up for so long. Panam licked her lips at the sight and had to resist returning the favor he had given to her by taking his thick length down her throat.

There would be time for that in the future.

“Look at me, V.” Panam’s tone was soft, but stern enough to command his attention. “Don’t you dare look away or else I’ll stop. Understood?” 

V nodded hastily with a groan, his darkened eyes locked onto hers, his breathing heavy and labored. That wasn’t enough for Panam, who squeezed his cock just a bit too hard to get a rise out of him.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, m’am!” V yelped, his tone desperate and needy. This satisfied Panam in more ways than one, feeling her pussy clench tightly at hearing him respond readily to her commands. There had been enough foreplay - she needed to be filled totally and wholly by the man beneath her; she needed her body to feel as absolutely possessed by V as her heart did.

Without warning, Panam sank herself down onto V’s thick erection, both of them groaning in tandem. She thrusted shallowly a few times as her walls adjusted to his girth; just as clear as it was when the first had sex in the Basilisk, she knew she needed some time to acclimate to the delicious stretch he was causing and would likely always cause. 

“Mmm… fuck V… you feel so good inside of me,” Panam whimpered, finally fully taking him inside of her hot sex. The sensation of the thick tip of his cock sliding  _ perfectly  _ over her sensitive g-spot caused her eyes to roll in the back of her head briefly and goosebumps to erupt across her freckled skin. Oh boy, obviously this would not take long at all.

“Tell me what you want, baby…” V was staring into her eyes with a look of rapture working to back up his claims, “... I’m yours, Pan, only yours.” 

Wordlessly, Panam pushed V’s body forcefully back onto the bed with a roguish smile and a glint in her eyes. She stayed fully sheathed on his cock and slowly started a sensual grind of her hips on his. Her eyes never once left his own as she huffed out breathy moans while she rocked against him. The sensation of her clit rubbing against his pelvis while she was so fucking  _ full  _ was unreal. She was becoming only moderately concerned that V was going to turn her into a nympho with how stupefying sex was with him.

V’s hands, which had still been palming and caressing her ass, were promptly removed and pinned above his head in one swift movement. His eyes went wide in shock and she could hear a quiet gasp creep out of his lips, but he made no notion that he was going to try and move. He was a quick learner - or was more used to being topped than she previously perceived - and this excited Panam to no end.

“Keep those hands put, handsome, and I’ll ride you real good.” 

Panam slowly slid her hands off of V’s wrists, trusting that he would be good and not disobey her, and moved them to his strong pectoral muscles. She couldn’t resist running her palms over the thin layer of fine hair that covered his chest, enjoying the way the man below her arched into her touch, moaning out when she raked her nails over his nipples. Yet, he still remained obedient and his hands stayed above his head, even as she could see the muscles in his arms flex as his body seemed to try and resist his better judgment. She ceased her movements and planted her hands, giving herself a place for leverage as she slowly transitioned from her sensual grinding to fucking herself on him.

The pace she set was almost a reflection of her character: fast and hard. Panam had no patience for any more preamble; her desire to be fucked into the high heavens by V outweighed literally everything else right now. Saul could have run in and said the Aldecaldo camp was being overrun by Raffens and she would’ve told him he can come back and get her after her soul had been removed from her body by being fucked good and well. Thankfully, V seemed to be of the same mind and despite not having his hands available -  _ God, he was such a good, obedient merc and it was so fucking hot  _ \- his hips were snapping up as much as he could to meet hers.

“Christ, V,” Panam cried out when his cock hit her g-spot  _ just  _ right and nearly made her vision black out. Her pace slowed a bit momentarily to compose herself, but just when she thought she had won their little power play, V completely flipped the situation on its head.

V was enjoying giving Panam control of the situation - he would be brain dead not to - but he needed something more. He needed to have her crumbling and turning into a puddle at his feet for him; he needed to have her begging and crying his name; he needed control of the situation back so he could show her who  _ she  _ belonged to. Yeah, it was quite obvious that Panam had V wrapped around her little finger and he was happy to prove it to her that he was hers.

Now it was Panam’s turn to do the same.

It was a blur as V kicked in his cybernetic strength, flipping the pair while his cock was still deep inside of her sex to Panam’s complete surprise. She squealed in surprise, followed quickly by a moan at the change in positions. He didn’t remain looming over her for long; he promptly (and reluctantly) pulled himself out of her sopping pussy and pulled her to her feet. He could see her legs threatening to give out from the strain of riding him so vigorously, as well as from having had at least two previous orgasms, so V was sure to support her body.

Panam opened her mouth to question what the hell V was thinking, but her words quickly died in her mouth. When he moved them over to his windowsill, making sure to press the button for his shutters at the same time, it was very clear what V was intending. He pushed her so she was in a slightly bent position, causing her hands to instinctively grab on the windowsill in front of her. It wasn’t long before Panam was staring right into the neon-lit skyline that decorated the dark sky outside of V’s apartment. She wasn’t given much time to admire the skyline, or even consider the fact that she was completely naked and exposed in front of his  _ very large  _ apartment window.

She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t excited at the thought of being fucked in such a public way.

V took a moment to admire the sight before him: Panam naked, ass on display as she was bent over, legs still quivering ever so slightly as she kept herself standing, fluids from her previous orgasms shining proudly on the insides of her thighs. If he wasn’t already ready to combust before, he certainly was now. 

He officially lost his last modicum of self-control.

A part inside of him that he wasn’t even aware existed - a part that thrived off of primal desire - awakened and he felt possessed. V anchored one his hands on her scarred hip while his other hand moved to press her further into the class. She let out a loud whine as her cheek hit the glass, hands moving to brace the cold glass instead of the windowsill.

“V, please…” Hearing Panam beg was absolutely beyond for V. All he could do was oblige.

V used his hand to angle her hips just enough so he could slide his thick length right back into her tight and waiting cunt. From this angle, he was able to slide in Panam deeper and he thought he was about to cum right then and there. But, just as he was earlier, he was a man on a mission and he would be remiss if he came before his nomad goddess was able to come again.

He set a hard, harsh pace as the lewd sounds of the sharp  _ slaps  _ of his hips thrusting into her filled the apartment; these were in chorus with Panam’s reverberating, wanton moans as V fucked her relentlessly. Her hot breath was causing fog to form on the window - not that either of them cared. 

V’s hands couldn’t remain in one place; he reached around her body to grope her breasts, tweak her nipples; he moved his hand down to flick her clit; he slid them back to her ass and gave each cheek a few slaps until a warm, red imprint was visible. Panam was quickly turning into a sobbing, whimpering mess, the rate and intensity of her moaning only increasing as she was driven into a mind-blowing fever pitch. From this angle, she looked as if she was going to pass out when her next orgasm hit her; it was hard to tell how many times she had cum that evening to be honest. 

His impending release was getting harder and harder to ignore; as he continued to rail into her pussy, the constant contractions of her inner walls was driving him to the precipice. Thankfully, it seemed that she was just as close as he was.

“ _ Ohmygod,  _ V _ , please. Fuck, _ please. I need to-” Words faded into a voiceless scream, any strength left in weak limbs disappearing as Panam’s muscles ceased to work as her orgasm overwhelmed her. V came right behind her, spilling his hot cum into her cunt, a long, deep groan filling the air around them. His arms had instinctively wrapped around her waist to hold her body up from collapsing to the ground. Despite having absolutely no energy, Panam was able to just barely lean her body into V’s sturdy form and use him for support.

If Panam didn’t believe in a higher being, she certainly did now. She literally felt as if her soul had left her body and returned; she felt as if she had witnessed God himself in that moment. 

She let V scoop up her quaking form and lead them over to his shower, turning on the stream and letting it get warm. He had set her down near the wall in case she still needed to support herself, which was definitely the case. Panam wanted to complain about not being able to move like a normal person, but after nearly five orgasms, she couldn’t bring herself to complain - not really.

The pair showered and washed the evidence of their coitus off, and also just spent time kissing slowly and sensually under the warm water, careful not to get Panam’s dreads wet. In their lustful haze leaving the car earlier, Panam’s duffel bag sat completely forgotten in the trunk of his Javelina, meaning the hair scarf she usually wore in the shower was not with her. Now that the edge had been taken off from how pent up and horny they had been, both V and Panam were engulfed by the flood of the other intense feelings that had been behind their lustful evening. Neither of them cared about how long they spent in the shower; they were lost in their own world.

When the water finally started to chill, V grabbed towels for both of them and led them back to his bed once they were good and dry. He went briefly over to his wardrobe and threw Panam an old t-shirt for her to wear while he grabbed a pair of boxers to sleep in. Not once that entire evening ever since leaving dinner did he ever check the clock, but out of curiosity, V took a glance.

_ 2:49am. _

V couldn’t help the amused chuckle as he walked back over to the bed. It had been basically 11pm when they had left the restaurant, meaning they had spent the last nearly four hours fucking. 

_ “That’s what happens when you’ve got blue balls for nearly a week, V,”  _ Johnny interjected with a less-than-amused tone to his voice. Ah shit, that was right - he completely forgot about taking his omega-blockers before their dinner. That meant Johnny was present in some way or capacity  _ the entire date. “As much as I like Panam, I don’t like her that much. Please send me away next time, V, for the love of God. It’s not like I have some cybergirlfriend in your head to help me get my rocks off-” _

V had gone straight to his bathroom medicine cabinet, fishing out his half-full bottle of his favorite blue pills. While the rocker was going on his tangent, V popped a pill, cutting him off and putting him to bed finally. 

_ Sorry, Johnny. You can bitch at me tomorrow. _

After all, when he saw Panam laying in his bed, propped on her side and smiling lazily at him, he knew the last thing he wanted was more of Johnny raining on his parade. His shirt barely covered the swell of her ass and her dusty nipples were just barely visible through the sheer fabric. V had to center himself so he wouldn’t get riled up again.

He collapsed into bed next to Panam, who wasted no time in moving so she was slightly hovering over him, one face softly caressing his bearded cheek. Her warm, brown eyes met him and they sat there for an unknown amount of time, lost in the emotions that swirled each other’s gaze. V could feel himself falling further and further into love with this vixen above him. He moved one of his own arms up, gathering some of her dreads and gently moving them away from her neck so he could place his hand in the crux of her neck and shoulder. The warmth of his hand sent a shiver down Panam’s spine.

“Thank you, V. This night was perfect,” Panam confessed, her voice quiet but filled with adoration. V’s heart swelled in his chest at hearing this come from her lips and couldn’t resist bringing her down for a passionate, yet chaste kiss. They broke apart, both of them out of breath.

  
“For you? Always. Anything I can do to show you how much you mean to me, I will do it. Plus, if I’m bein’ honest, I had to come up with some way to not have tonight be a complete booty call…” 

Gasping in fake shock, Panam swatted at V’s bare chest, fighting the smirk that wanted to cross her face, “I knew it! You just wanted to get in my pants! I am appalled.” 

V laughed at Panam’s obviously fake act, pulling her in for another light kiss. 

“What can I say?” V said innocently, a coy smirk taking shape. Panam finally let her own smirk appear accompanied with her signature eye roll.

“You ass.”

The pair continued to tease and kiss each other until pure exhaustion overtook them both and they fell asleep, arms and legs tangled in each other. V actually slept without a nightmare for the first time since the godforsaken relic had been input into his head; he was convinced Panam was a good luck charm.

The next day, V didn’t end up taking Panam back to the Aldecaldo camp until it was nearly dinner time. Their morning had been filled with some glorious morning sex, where V found out just how skilled Panam was with her tongue and that she seemed to lack a gag reflex. He also discovered how much she liked someone watching her get off (this made for some very fun shower sex). 

After they finally were able to stop touching each other and actually make it out of the apartment, V took her to one of his favorite food stands nearby his apartment for lunch: a simple Mexican food stand. They both smashed numerous tacos, as well as washed them down with a couple of  _ cervezas.  _ All in all, their morning and afternoon had ended up being a lovely continuation of their amazing date night.

V almost had asked if Panam wanted to stay another night with him in the city, but he knew she would feel guilty leaving her clan behind for longer than a day. Now that she was co-chief, she no longer could just skip away from camp for days at a time because she wanted to. He could see the stress creep back up in her face as he parked his car on the outskirts of camp, the brevity of her responsibilities clearly weighing on her psyche. He squeezed her hand lovingly, having already been holding it the entire drive there, hoping to offer some reassurance.

“Y’know I’m always a phone call away, Pan. My door is always open to you.” Quite literally, in fact. Before they had left, V made sure to pair Panam’s biometrics to his apartment so she could show up whenever she pleased.

This answer seemed to calm Panam’s nerves somewhat; her shoulders visibly deflated as she let out a long sigh. She turned to look at V, smiling when she saw the adoration present in his expression. There was that damn heart flutter again; only he could make her feel so disarmed when she felt so upended. She was falling hopelessly in love with the merc and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Choosing actions over words, Panam bridged the gap between them and kissed him. Their tongues met in a sensual caress, both of them trying to prolong the kiss they knew was signifying their departure. 

A sharp whistle coming from outside of the car caused them both to snap up in surprise, both also grimacing when they saw Mitch’s smug ass trotting toward the car to greet the couple. Panam sighed and patted V’s thigh affectionately.

“Better roll out before the welcome party starts 20 questions and you’re stuck here all night,” she joked, though part of her certainly wouldn’t have complained if he stayed. But, as V had already mentioned, he had an important job relating to his “mental state” that night and it was pivotal that he didn’t miss it. There was no way Panam would let her selfishness get in the way of V finding a way to get that damned chip out of his head.

Giving V one last kiss goodbye, Panam exited his car and patted it once the door was closed, almost telling him he was clear to leave. V blew her a kiss, offered a friendly wave at Mitch who was now much closer to them, before peeling out and leaving the nomad camp behind in a cloud of sand. She didn’t even register Mitch starting to talk to her once he was close enough, too distracted staring at her lover’s car as he got further and further away from the camp.

“Earth to Panam? Are you on this planet?” Mitch jested, giving her a shake to knock her out of her trance. Panam jumped a bit, embarrassed that she was caught losing herself so quickly after returning to camp. Looking over at her clanmate, he was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin. She shoved him off and went to go stalk off, but was suddenly rudely reminded of just how well she  _ wasn’t  _ able to walk. It had been easy to ignore earlier when still horny and being fucked, but now that all of the dust had settled, so to speak, sore muscles and sensitive skin was coming to a head at the  _ worst fucking time possible.  _

Of course,  _ of course,  _ Mitch had to notice her abruptly stop herself after she went to pull a classic Panam runaway. And, of course, he knew immediately the reason why. If it was humanly possible, his grin had gotten even wider.

_ Well, there goes trying to hide this. _

Dejectedly, Panam hobbled over to her tent, cursing at herself as she garnered way more attention than she ever wanted in this kind of state. Her thighs quivered as she tried to walk normally, but every time she did, she was just rudely reminded of how overly sensitive her clit and entire pussy was thanks to being literally fucked into oblivion by V. But even if she was embarrassed as fuck in that moment, she also couldn’t stand to care at the same time. The night before was the best fucking night of her life.

She made an easy decision then and there: Panam would officially make it a point to visit V’s apartment more often in the city. 

_ ~fin~ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this! I always feel like my writing takes a dive when I write smut, but I think this turned out well!
> 
> Let me know what y’all thought! I always appreciate any and all kudos and comments. :)


End file.
